Run ‘Til We Leave This Behind
by degrassiderikdrake1075844
Summary: Run ‘Til We Leave This Behind Derek and Casey run away, what kind of trials will happen along the way? Dasey Branzy OC couple J&Jalso OC couple Jokki another OC couple read inside for the rest of the summary!
1. We'll Be Ok

**Run 'Til We Leave This Behind- Derek and Casey run away, what kind of trials will happen along the way? ---- Dasey----- Branzy (OC couple) ---- J&J----also (OC couple) Jokki (another OC couple) I mean think about if they are running away then they won't be around the same people! Question is where did they run away to and why?**

It was just another regular night. Everyone in the house was asleep. Or so that's what we thought…

**(Pans into a girls room the girl is "asleep")**

**Casey's POV:**

I opened my eyes, looking at the clock, it was 1:43 A.M. I stood up hastily. I then ran to the door and peeked out. When I knew the coast was clear. I walked next door to my boyfriends--- I mean "step-brothers" room. I quietly knocked on it before walking in. Derek was already sitting up waiting for me. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded with tears in my eyes. I so wished we didn't have to go. But I knew I had to get out of here. It was the only way. Derek stood up and held me in his arms. "Don't worry things will be better for us. I just know it" Nodding again I got ready to leave. We grabbed our backpacks and my purse. I of course brought my biggest purse. We had tried to fit as many things as we could in our bags. But not too much, where it would be obvious of what we were doing. We finally snuck out of the house. Leaving our friends behind forever. Now your probably wondering why we are doing this? Well then let me take you back 1 year before this….

**A/N: haha! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out sorry! The other chapter will be A LOT longer! ******


	2. Slipped Away

**ONE YEAR AGO:**

_Derek was on his "chair" like usual. I on the other hand was TRYING to study on the couch. That's when everything changed…_

_The phone rang. "Derek! Get the phone!" I yelled._

"_Why do I have to get it?" Derek asked. I of course, had to roll my eyes at this. "Because I'm studying for my Chemistry exam which you SHOULD be doing too!" I exclaim. He FINNALLY gets up to answer the phone. "Hello?" he said annoyed. "DereK!" came a worried voice on the other side of the phone. "Dad? Are you ok?" _

"_Come down to the hospital quick!"_

"_ok, why?" Derek asked, confused._

"_No questions just hurry up!" George panicky yelled, hanging up the phone. Derek shrugged it of and then turned to Casey, "Get your coat we have to go to the hospital!"_

"_Why?" I asked, worried._

"_I don't know! Dad wouldn't tell me, he just told me to hurry, so come!" Derek said now as panicked as George had been earlier. I started to worry I wonder what was wrong. I felt a lump in my throat. I just knew something was wrong, I knew someone was hurt I just didn't know who. We were the only ones at the house other then Marti so we ran to get Marti and loaded into the car. It was about a thirty minute drive but it felt like forever. Now I'm not known to be a very religious person but believe me I was praying so hard._

"_What's wrong Smerek? Why is she praying like that?" I heard Marti say. That's when I opened my eyes and saw Derek with tears in his eyes. He was just as scared as I was. _

"_Don't worry Smarti, I'm sure everything is fine." He said softly. Sometimes I wondered how he can be so good with Marti but so mean to everyone else. Of course he's wasn't always mean I mean he defiantly had a sweet side. He just didn't like to admit it._

_We finally arrived at the hospital. He just sat there for a minute and we all stared into the hospital. When he got the courage he turned off the transmission, opened the door and nodded that it was ok to come out. Marti and I walked out of the car. We walked to the hospital. When we finally inside, George came running towards us. "Oh my gosh! Finally!" He said hugging each one of us. He had tears in his eyes. Marti was allowed in a place for little kids that's when we had a chance to ask what was going on. Derek was the first to speak. "Dad what's wrong who's hurt?" With tears in his eyes George finally talked. "All of them they were in a car crash, Nora and Edwin died instantly, but Lizzie, she still has a chance. But she's in a coma" _

_Both of us just stood there in shock, not know what to do. We had both just lost a family and a person who was starting to feel like a family member. _


	3. Don't Ever Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek **

**Six Months Ago: **

_It had now been awhile since Edwin and Nora had died. Lizzie was still in a coma. We were all really worried. I was doing my homework, and surprisingly so was Derek he had been like that since the accident. He had been quiet, and he had become to do his homework, it seemed like the only thing he did do. Me, on the other hand had a hard time doing my homework. I looked down at the assignment for English class. It had to be the hardest assignment I ever had to do. _

_Describe each one of your family members in one page. Make sure to be descriptive about each member. Then write a story about something that happened to your family or that your family did._

_Just reading the assignment made me want to cry. My teacher had told me that I didn't have to do it because of what had happened. But, for some reason I knew I had to do this assignment. I knew it would be hard. But I felt like it was something I needed to do._

_I sat there trying to write. I decided to start the descriptive part with Mom._

_My mom was a great woman. She was one of the strongest, beautiful women I have ever met. You couldn't write a better woman in a story. She would do anything for anyone. Sometimes that got annoying because she seemed like she cared too much. But now I know she did care too much but it wasn't a bad thing, it was a wonderful thing that I would do anything for just to get her care back. She knew how to have fun. She was pretty quirky sometimes. She knew how to make me laugh when I was down. She also taught me how to dance. I loved. No I love her with all my heart._

_I looked at what I had written. It was a good thing I was writing this on my laptop because if it had been on paper, the paper would've been drenched. I then wrote about Lizzie._

_My sister, Lizzie, is very energetic. She is defiantly a Tomboy-_

_As I was writing about her I heard the phone ring. I was too involved in writing the story. Derek quietly went to the phone and answered it I listened to him speak on the phone. "Mcdonald-Venturi house" "Wait what?" "NO YOUR LIEING!" he screamed. "I can't believe your doing this she could wake up any day, you know her she's a fighter, like her sister!" "Ok fine I'll be sure to tell her, I can't believe your doing this! I hate you!" He then hung up. The second he hung up he fell to the ground, and for the first time in six months, he cried. I was shocked I ran to his side. "Derek! Derek! Please tell me I heard you wrong!" I screamed. Derek shook his head no, "Dad, is cutting off her life support! He's killing her!"_

_I ran up and hugged him it was a good thing Marti was at a friends house. I started crying embraced in his arms. We stayed like that for about an hour. I felt like I could stay in his arms forever. Then Derek whispered into my ears "I love you, don't ever leave me, you're my last hope I need you." For some reason I wasn't even shocked by what he said. I just looked up at him nodded. And the next thing I knew, me and Derek were sharing the most tender, romantic, most beautiful kiss ever. It was an innocent kiss, but it had more passion then any other kiss I had ever had. I then whispered back to him "Don't worry I will never leave you." After about another hour in his arms, I remembered about my paper I had to type. I kissed him one more time before getting out of his arms and walking to my laptop. When I look at what I had put I hit backspace and wrote Lizzie's description over again._

_My sister, Lizzie was very energetic. She was defiantly a tomboy. She was beautiful, but she didn't even care about beauty. She loved animals. I don't Lizzie ever met an animal she didn't love. She wanted to save the world. I always remember her telling me she wanted to be a veterinarian. It wasn't just a childhood dream, it was something she had put her mind to, and I know she would have been an incredible veterinarian. I loved her so much._

_I was now choking on tears again. I now decided to write about Edwin._

_My step-brother, Edwin was well he was one of the smartest boys I have ever known. He loved his brother more then anyone could. He would do anything for his brother. I didn't really know him that well. He seemed like a normal 13 year old boy, but I know he was more then that. He could sell anything to anyone, other then his brother. He loved spying on people, he loved conducting researches. He wanted to start an advertising company, and I know if he had it would have been a very successful company. _

_After that I wrote things about Derek, Marti, and George. Those were a lot easier to write. Well atleast Mari's and George were, Derek's was hard, but I'm not going to show what I wrote about them._

_It was now time to thin of a story that had happened between all of us. I wanted it to be a funny memory. I wanted to remember our family as how it used to be…_

LWDLWDLWDLWLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I worked so hard on this chapter, the memory will be on the next chapter, it's gonna take awhile to get to the actual runaway but don't worry it will come!


End file.
